As Different As Yin and Yang
by SaraChris
Summary: People can be different as Yin and Yang. So what happens when the person you just fell over heels in love was your complete opposite? UPDATE: Sora can't help but follow his heart, unlike a certain crush...
1. Difference 1: Party Animal vs Bookworm

SC: **TeXt Me** has finally gotten over 90 reviews! YAY! And it hasn't even been a year yet!

Cheekon: It's a sign...

Alter Ego: GOD LOVES US!

Cheekon: ...don't go religious on me, Alter Ego

SC: Anyways...since '90 reviews' is like a big thing for me other than the whole 1-0-0 reviews since I'm still new to the whole fic thing, here's a gift for fans of all my fics!

Cheekon: YOU FORGOT TO DELETE A VAMPIRE'S LOVE, AGAIN!

SC:cowers Sorry...I've been busy...I have like four other fics, a sequel I need to think of, and more art had taken over my poor hands...

Alter Ego: Me wants cookies...

Cheekon: ... **:gives Alter Ego a cookie:** you owe me...

Alter Ego: RAIN!

SC: You know you just screamed the idea of one of the fics...

Alter Ego **:munch:**

SC: A collection of One-shots. Drabbles...I was bored when I wrote these...and my brain was dead at the moment of any ideas for the other stories...

Cheekon: ...here's the dumb info...

SC: It's not dumb! It's educational!

Cheekon: You probably can't even spell it...

SC: Uh-uh; e-d-u-c-a—

Cheekon: I said spell 'it'. Moron...

SC: Meanie...

**Disclaimer: **

SC: What's a disclaimer?

Cheekon: You've done this so many times you don't know what it is?

Alter Ego: Oo-Oo! I want to do the disclaimer! **:raises hand like crazy:**

Cheekon: Fine...

Alter Ego: SC owns everything of Square Enix! XD

Cheekon: No, Alter Ego; SC owns _nothing_ of Square Enix. She only owns her art and computer that's as slow as her...

Alter Ego: Oh, SC owns nothing but the game!

Cheekon: A _copy_ of the game! I can't work with this! **:throws script and runs off:**

Alter Ego **:pouts:** Then _you_ say it!

**Creator:** One Who Knows Nothing, Can Understand Nothing! Err—I mean: me!

**Rating:** Depends on what I'm talking about. They range from Teen to Mature.

**Genre:** Depends on what I'm talking about. They can be Humor, Romance, or Angst.

**Category:** Kingdom Hearts

**Type:** One-shots, drabbles

**Summary:** People can be different as Ying and Yang. So what happens when the person you just fell over heels in love was your complete opposite?

**Summary of Difference #1:** LC: Having a roommate who is very different than you is harder than it looks...even if he has a closet full of leather and a pair of handcuffs...

**Started:** August 18, 2005

**Finished:** August 21, 2005

**Beta-ed:** August 22, 2005

**Posted:**

These One-shots are dedicated to Mandy, who beta-ed this and keeps nagging me about using more details (and it works!), Star Braveheart, who is my most devoted friend and reader (I'll see you at that orientation and in first period!), and to Shady, the one who **:cough:** blushed when I gave her a line from my lemon...XD

_**As Different as Ying and Yang**_

_**Difference #1: Party Animal vs. Book Worm**_

"Room 13...why do I have to get the unlucky number room?" mumbled the blonde with his duffle bags in his arms and a suitcase in one hand, a key in another. Today was supposed to be a day of freedom; the day when Cloud was going to the college of his choice, Traverse Town University; the day when his parents drop their kid off to their dorm.

The day when they say, "What kid?"

Releasing the breath that he didn't realize he was holding, Cloud unlocked the door and entered. Someone had already settled in the cozy two-bedded room with a mirror placed aside near the beds.

His roommate.

A very unorganized roommate at that.

One side of the room was already settled and packed. Well, sort of packed; half of the room was sprayed with clothes and magazines. An unplugged stereo was lying on a rolling chair with CDs sitting atop it. A desk that was sitting beside the unmade bed that was covered with opened bags was filled up with more magazines, textbooks, CDs, clothes, and to Cloud's dismay, laundry.

Cloud scrunched up his face.

Was he going to have a talk with his roommate about some dignity?

Cloud placed a bag on the bed. It creaked at the sudden new weight upon it.

"Hmph! This roommate better not put any of his junk on my side of the room!" said Cloud to himself as he unpacked, folding his underwear away to the dresser next to his bed. He hummed to himself as he did so, wondering where the messy roommate was.

He pictured him, as a fat boy with no manners, no respect, and that he was everything Cloud wasn't: smart, talented, neat, organized, and the most liked trait, quiet.

Walking up to the wooden wardrobe that was next to the window to place more of his garments, he opened it, astonished at what he saw.

Leather.

Leather this. Leather that. It seemed as though his roommate loved leather...

Leather pants, leather shirt, leather jacket, leather boots, and to Cloud's surprise, one pair of leather underwear.

Cloud blinked. Then his light sapphire eyes wandered lower to see something glint in the darkness. Reaching out, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

He raised an eyebrow.

Cloud began twirling the cuffs as he stared at them, amazed at what its purpose would be. Then a thought smacked him hard. He instantly dropped them like he'd been burned.

"That's just _wrong_..." he said softly.

Placing his other clothes in the wardrobe, he kicked the door close with his tennis shoe clad foot. He shuddered slightly at how different his roommate was.

And how kinky his roommate was as well.

To occupy him self, Cloud began putting his books away in the other desk that was smaller than his roommate's, neatly organizing them by alphabet. When he was finished, he stretched his arms up in the air, sighing.

"Nice and neat," he complimented his work. His bed was made with blue sheets, his desk didn't overflow with tons of books, his clothes were neatly folded and put away, and Cloud's side of the dorm looked much more organized then the still unknown roommate. Cloud frowned, scratching the back of his blonde spikes.

"Where is he?" said Cloud idly, sitting upright on his bed. In this position, he had a perfect view of his roommate's mess, snorting at the sight. Cloud kicked off one shoe, which landed on something soft. The blonde tilted his head to where his shoe had landed.

A magazine lay there, turned over on the floor. Curious, Cloud picked it up, moving his shoes to the end of his bed. He flipped through it, not even glancing at the cover.

And there it was...

A picture of a man taking off his clothes...

Cloud gulped.

The man had brown hair that went past his broad shoulders, flexing his arms to look as though he was taking off a white T-shirt. His gray eyes on a very handsome face seemed to be staring right through Cloud, making the blonde blush slightly.

The boxers that were tugging loosely at his hips showed more of the man's creamy skin in a suggestive way, _almost_ making Cloud drool right on the magazine.

Oh shit.

"Thanks for invading in my private space," stated someone sarcastically in front of Cloud. Cloud looked up then looked back down to the magazine, then back.

It seemed as though the man from the magazine had popped up into reality, except the man standing in front of Cloud was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with leather pants and a very irritated look on his façade.

The blonde blinked and stared.

"Um...who are you?" asked Cloud. The man snatched the reading material out of Cloud's hands, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I should be asking you that." said the man harshly, turning around to place the magazine away from Cloud's reach. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"You must be the messy roommate,"

"And you must be the nosy roommate,"

The brunet turned around, eyeing Cloud up and down, his annoyed look faltering to a very mocking smirk. Cloud glared at the man.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," answered the man idly, rummaging through his stuff on his desk. Cloud crossed his arms to his chest, tapping his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor. The other man groaned.

"What?" he said impatiently, not even turning around to look at Cloud as he spoke. This infuriated Cloud; he didn't like it when people did not make eye contact when he talks to them.

It was rude.

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Neither have you..."

"I asked you first!"

"Doesn't matter. You sound like a child all of a sudden. What are you, eight?" the brunet turned around, a smug smirk curling his lips. Cloud gave the man an indignant look then averted his gaze, looking for something interesting to do other than stare and play games with his roommate with no name.

The brunet chuckled.

"I was kidding. You don't have to be such a pansy about it. The name's Leon,"

Cloud glanced at Leon slightly then looked down at the floor, hoping the pink tint on his cheekbones could not be seen.

"Cloud..." muttered the blonde. Leon chuckled to himself again.

"You're cute,"

Now, Cloud's head shot up, his mouth opened. Never in his life did Cloud ever have a male call him cute. Sure he had a couple of relationships, but all involved with girls.

When it came to homosexuals though, Cloud did not know how to react.

Leon raised an eyebrow at how Cloud just stood there with his mouth open. A thought came across Leon's mind. He approached the blonde and crashed his lips upon the other male's. Cloud gasped, his mind not making any coherent thoughts as Leon's hands roamed down to Cloud's hips, bringing him closer. Cloud groaned at the movement, allowing the other male's tongue to enter his mouth.

Not knowing what else to do, Cloud responded, letting his tongue out to play a sinful dance with Leon's. Leon was very pleased at Cloud's reaction. Without hesitation, Cloud's hands held Leon's hair tightly, hoping the contact would not break.

This was his first kiss with a man.

And he thanked God this kiss was with Leon.

A complete stranger who was the very opposite of Cloud.

Like he was Cloud's other half...

The kiss became more desperate as both men tried to hold their breath longer to satisfy both cravings. Leon's hands inched closer to Cloud's bottom...when someone smacked his hands away.

"Shit...!" breathed Leon, soothing his sore hand by rubbing them. He glared at Cloud whose face was very red.

Leon smirked and kissed Cloud's cheek before dodging another smack.

"Now I know your sexual orientation without pondering."

Cloud frowned and spun around to face his bed, flustered. How dare he? How dare he take Cloud's straightness to replace it with homosexuality? Cloud glared daggers at the wall as he heard shuffling from the other side of the room.

This was going to be very interesting...

For both Leon and Cloud.

—

_**For we usually need  
**__**To know someone very well  
**__**Before we can feel comfortable  
**__**With their silence...**_

—

Cloud heard Leon huff for the third time this afternoon as he watched Leon look for a text book he needed for his afternoon class. Cloud glanced up from his book then continued to read, a satisfied look on his face.

This was how Leon was going to pay: be late for class on the first day of college classes. Cloud's classes had already passed, the professor talking a bit about themselves and how the field of working as a pharmacist was going to be strategic.

Cloud loved the class because of its complexity.

The blonde heard Leon sigh a profanity, shaking him self from preventing to laugh aloud.

It was very amusing how the brunet rummaged through his junk, mumbling things such as, "got to get a box for some of this shit," or "what the hell is that?" or Cloud's favorite, "I need to throw some of this away..."

Finally, Cloud said something.

"Need any help?" asked Cloud, hoping to dear God that Leon would not accept his offer. Leon saw it right through Cloud's sly sapphire eyes. He smirked.

"Yeah," said Leon, picking up ten magazines at a time. "Sort these while I look for other junk to get organized,"

Cloud looked dismayed, getting up slowly to stall time. He reached to the pile of reading material, tilting his head at the cover.

There was Leon, sitting on a couch, a ribbon idly hanging off his pink lips, a seductive look in his eyes. He was completely naked, a small red towel covering his nether regions. Cloud's face reddened when he saw this. He glanced at Leon who quickly turned around, chuckling coming from his direction.

Oh, so that's how you're going to play, thought Cloud. Two can play that game.

Cloud purposely reached his hand from behind, pinching Leon's butt. The brunet let out a high yelp, smoothing his pants as he watched Cloud whistle naively. Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Getting horny as you organize my magazines, Cloud?" asked Leon, leaning against the desktop.

"You wish," scoffed the blonde, flipping through the magazines with (what he hoped was) a boring expression. Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed another magazine.

"I can't believe I'm letting you see these."

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud without stopping himself. "You look sexy."

Leon coughed slightly. He turned his head to the side to not let Cloud see the light blush covering his face.

No man had ever commented the old job he used to have. It was a bit awkward for the 18 year old.

Cloud bit his lip as he brought his head down, staring blankly at the magazine.

Oh shit...he had just called a man sexy...

A man that was sexy to begin with.

Gyah, thought Cloud, shaking his head. Stop that! This is so mortifying...

Leon was the first to speak, coughing.

"Well, I'd better be going now..."

Leon found the textbook he needed then gave Cloud a peck on the cheek. Cloud didn't do anything but give an unexpected smile to Leon.

"Have a good lesson," he said as Leon was at the door. Leon didn't look back as he left. Cloud frowned.

"I was trying to be nice..." he muttered as a hand wandered to his cheek. He smiled.

Maybe Leon wasn't that bad as a roommate.

But it was only the first week of college. Things could bet better or worse.

—

The next few weeks, Cloud had woken up to an empty room. Leon must have class early for the past weeks, thought Cloud as he got out of bed to get ready. Leon must have been very tired for he, everyday, came home after class then left as soon as possible, saying that he was going to a club. The brunet had left, wearing a white T-shirt underneath a leather vest and leather pants to match or something similar to that every night. Cloud didn't attend clubs.

Such things were not his style. So to amuse himself, Cloud began studying and writing notes for class as the clock beside him tick-tocked to 10:45 pm or later.

One day, Leon hadn't arrived when Cloud turned off the lights to go to sleep. The blonde was also surprised to not hear Leon come in the room to go to sleep. Cloud must have been a deep sleeper last night.

He pulled out a button down blue short-sleeve shirt and tan cargo pants from the dresser, sighing as he put these on and placed his bag of textbooks over his shoulder. He locked the room when he left.

Cloud began walking to the elevator when he saw someone lying facedown. Cloud froze.

It was Leon.

Cloud ran up to his body, dropping to his knees to check a pulse. He turned the brunet over to find his eyelashes fluttering over pink tinted cheekbones, his lips parted slightly. Leon's breath held a stench of alcohol.

Cloud glared.

_As I thought: you stayed at the club and got drunk. Too drunk to come inside the room, you dumbass._

Leon murmured something as Cloud hauled his weight on his shoulders. Cloud rolled his eyes as he took Leon to the room, mumbling.

"Moron," Cloud muttered as he placed Leon on his bed, slapping his face lightly. "Wake up! I'm going to be late for class because of you,"

But Leon's head just lopsided with every tap on the face. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Fine; be that way. You're going to miss your classes too if you go out too late to clubs," and with that, Cloud ran to the elevator, checking his watch every five seconds.

He couldn't be late for the next class. Being a pharmacist was Cloud's dream. He wanted to work with medicine ever since his girlfriend had left.

His girlfriend...

Why did he have to pull himself back to such a painful memory? Why?

His head was throbbing as he entered the bustling class, dropping his bag on his desk.

"Now," started the professor. "I will explain the principles of being a pharmacist. Take notes as I talk,"

There was a rummage of paper and pens as the professor spoke. Cloud's mind was blank for a moment before he began scratching on his paper.

After the professor explained the principles, Cloud looked down to what he wrote.

"_I love Leon. I love Leon. I LOVE LEON. I want him to fuck me so badly!"_

Cloud grimaced as he slowly crumbled the paper. Maybe someone in his class was kind enough to lend him their notes.

—

When Cloud came back from class, Leon was wide awake on his bed and shirtless, massaging his temples.

"Damn...hangovers..."

Cloud pursed his lips.

"You shouldn't have been out so late..."

"I work, you idiot," retorted Leon, shutting his eyes tightly as he groaned. Cloud sighed heavily.

"Well, don't go out so late next time; I don't want to find your body again...I was almost late because of you."

"Actually, _you_ made yourself almost late," snapped Leon. "It wasn't my decision to help the drunken college student. Besides..." Leon slowly got out of bed. "I got to go get some pills for these fucking hangovers."

"No,"

Leon stared at Cloud.

"Hey, I don't think you've ever experienced this bull shit so let me get my pills."

"I'll get them."

"What for? I thought you hate me since I'm such a messy roommate and as you assumed, almost made you late for class."

_Don't forget the fact that you're hot made me not pay attention in class today. _

"Doesn't matter; you're not in the condition to get up. Go rest."

"Fine, _mother_," said Leon sarcastically. Cloud rolled his eyes as he walked out to the drug store.

The drug store, Moogle Pharmacy, wasn't that far from the campus. Just a ride on the bus and Cloud was walking through the mechanical sliding doors to be welcomed by the smell of old people and medicine.

Cloud waved at the cash register with the long brown hair and round chest. During his stay at Traverse Town University (or TTU as the college students refer to it), Cloud had found out that his childhood friend began working at Moogle Pharmacy around the time Cloud arrived. Tifa, his childhood friend was taking the same classes as Cloud.

She waved back, wearing the apron of a creature with a big red nose, purple wings, and a purple thing sticking out of its head.

"Whatcha want Cloud?" she asked when Cloud came to the counter.

"I need some pills for headaches, Tifa."

Tifa blinked.

"Eh? Cloud's gone bad and got a hangover?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"No. I have an annoying roommate whom I found drunk outside of our room."

He didn't tell her much of Leon whenever she asked how his roommate was.

"Uh-huh..." said Tifa indolently as she turned around to the shelf of medicine behind her. Grabbing the Advil, she placed it on the counter. "That'll be 5.60. So, what's your roommate like? You never really told me the details." said Tifa as Cloud took out his wallet.

"Messy, drunk, annoying, and bitter," answered Cloud, giving Tifa six dollars. She put the money in the register and gave him his change. She rested her head in one hand, smiling.

"Is he hot?"

Cloud didn't answer.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. Cloud blushed slightly. Tifa giggled. "It's alright, Cloud,"

"No it's not," retorted the blonde. Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"And why not?"

"Because he's the complete opposite of me!" Cloud raised a finger. "One: he's very messy. Two: he loves leather; I even found a pair of leather underwear! And three: he's not a nice guy."

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Opposites attract, Cloud. Remember you and Aer—!"

"Don't say her name!" hissed Cloud. Tifa frowned.

"Oh come on, Cloud! Just because Aerith broke up with you for Yuffie (Tifa ignored the shudder from her friend), doesn't mean you can dwell on her! Like my motto is," She raised herself so she was standing on top of the counter, in a pose. "'Never look back, look towards the future so you can move on!'"

"Tifa, get the fuck down!" growled someone from an office that was beside the shelf. Tifa pouted.

"Sorry, Cid; just telling a customer some advice about life!"

"Well, you had better sold something to him before that advice!"

"I did! Sheesh," Tifa lowered her voice. "I think something's stuck up Cid's arse..."

"Oh, yeah, Tifa," said a man in his late 30's with short spiky blonde hair, a toothpick sticking out of his lips, and a scowl. "Something's stuck up my ass right now."

Tifa gulped.

"I was just kidding..."

"You're fired." said Cid nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"I was _just_ kidding," and Cid barked in laughter as he returned to his office. Tifa pouted.

"Damn that man."

Cloud was shaking with laughter, but when Tifa gave him a death glare, he stopped.

"Anyways," said Tifa. "Give your roommate a chance. What's his name?"

"Leon—"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS?" she cried out, edging closer to Cloud's confused face.

"Why?"

"Don't you know who Leon is? He's the hottest and the sexiest dancer in the Third District Club ever!"

"Uh-huh..." mumbled Cloud.

"Yep! He works as a pole dancer at the club and he used to model!"

"Really...?"

"Yeah! You should have seen some of his pictures!"

"I already have!" blurted out Cloud. Tifa smirked.

"Had fun looking?" said Tifa slyly. Cloud narrowed his eyes, but did not hide the blush on his face. Tifa's smile widened.

"You'll be perfect with him!"

"No,"

"Oh come on, Cloud! I already said opposites attract!"

"No...I have to go now. Gotta give the bastard his pills..."

"Wait," said Tifa, grabbing Cloud's sleeve. She thrust something in Cloud's hand. "You'll probably need this, because I'm coming over to help you dress up to go to the club to see how sexy Leon could be with a pole!"

Cloud blinked and looked down.

A box of Trojan condoms was curled up in his fingers.

Cloud shot his head up, about to say something, but words never came out for Tifa gave him a fist and smiled evilly.

"You better come..." whispered Tifa before turning her attention to someone else, smiling. "How may I help you, sir?"

A man wearing a cowboy hat over a long braid of brown hair approached the counter.

"Yeah; could I have the cold medicine...my niece is sick at the moment,"

"Okay," with one last glare at her friend, Tifa quickly began looking for the cold medicine as Cloud sulked out of the store.

Tifa was going to help Cloud dress him up to impress Leon at the club; oh what joy...

The ride on the bus was very uncomfortable for him; as Cloud sat in the old torn seats of the bus, people were staring at the bulge from Cloud's shirt. Cloud only nervously smiled, hoping he would get quickly inside the dorms. When the bus stop for the campus was called, Cloud scrambled out, getting more looks from the passengers.

_Get inside. Get inside. Get inside and let Leon have his way with you...NO! Get inside!_

Fumbling with his key before unlocking the doorknob, Cloud rushed inside and immediately closed the door, panting. Leon, who was still in bed reading a book, looked up, frowning.

"What took you so long? My headache's gotten worse..."

"Sorry," said Cloud, abruptly stuffing the box of condoms inside the top drawer of his dresser. "My friend stalled me at the drug store. Here," Cloud tossed the bottle of Advil at Leon's outstretched hands.

"Thanks," mumbled Leon, opening the cap with ease and popping two pills in his mouth. Cloud's lip turned into a thin line.

"Don't you need water?"

"It's called your spit," replied Leon, swallowing with difficulty. Cloud saw this through slit blue eyes. He shook his head but kept quiet as his roommate edged to the end of the bed to grab a folded black shirt. The brunet slipped it on, massaging his temples again.

"So...I heard you work as a pole dancer..." began Cloud, but stopped when Leon gave him an icy glare.

"Go on," said Leon.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Leon issued a sigh.

"Go on and make fun of me, neat-freak. Tell me I'm a whore since I like to dance on poles and use to model nude. Go on," said Leon sarcastically, now sitting on one side of the bed looking for some socks. Cloud frowned.

"Why would I do that? I don't care,"

"Right,"

"Look, since we're going to be roommates, we could like—I don't know—be friends,"

"Uh-huh," said Leon lazily as he began rummaging through the closet to pull out a leathered zipped up turtleneck with no sleeves and a pair of leather pants with zippers on the knees. "You might want to turn around; I got to get ready for work,"

Cloud turned around, docile as he heard the uncomfortable sounds of clothes being removed. He blushed slightly as an image of Leon removing his clothes entered his mind, a picture that reminded the blonde of Leon on the magazine.

After a moment or two, Leon said, "Done."

Cloud let out a long sigh, turning around to marvel at Leon's ass as the brunet began to put some eyeliner on his face. Leon looked up and saw Cloud's look through the mirror, smirking.

"Having fun looking at my ass...? You know you can pinch it like last time,"

Cloud gave Leon an indignant look before his eyes stared once more on Leon's butt.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. And oh," Leon stopped at the door. "If I come back drunk again, don't try to help me. I don't want you to be late for class."

Cloud blinked.

"Err—okay...even though I wasn't even late."

"Still,"

"Yeah, have fun at the club,"

And with that, Cloud's other half left. The blonde ran a hand through his blond spikes. Knowing Tifa, she would be here in, three...two...one...

"Cloud, it's me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he turned the doorknob to let Tifa in, her arms and hands full with black bags with Hot Topic written in red on them. Cloud stared.

"Tifa, what _is_ all that?"

"Oh," she said, placing some of the bags on the floor and Cloud's bed. "I said I was going to pick something for you to wear for the club. Hot Topic is my favorite store. Their accessories are really hot." Tifa pulled out a shirt that looked carelessly cut on the bottom and sleeves. She held it out in front of Cloud, a thoughtful look on her face. She tossed it aside.

"Too punk...you're much more of a rebel."

"A what?"

"Cloud, what do you think of this shirt?" Tifa held out a black tank top with fishnet sleeves. Cloud tilted his head.

"I guess it looks...okay..."

"Good!" said Tifa, tossing him the shirt. "Try it on; I already know your shirt size, I just want to see it on you."

Cloud only shrugged as he turned around to try it on as Tifa began looking for pants to go along with the shirt.

After moments of complaining, "Too" whatever, tackling, threatening, and finally finding the perfect accessories, Tifa was helping Cloud put on some eyeliner on Cloud's eyes. When done, she took a step back to nod her head.

"Excellent,"

Cloud was wearing the tight blank fitting tank top with the fishnet sleeves that went to his knuckles, the shirt showing a little of his belly for the black pants that was tied with a white string to substitute a zipper, with the many belts and chains around the pockets clung loosely around his pelvis. He wore three black bracelets on one arm and one belted bracelet around his other wrist; and his feet were leather clad buckled boots.

"Thanks Tifa," said Cloud, running a hand through his spikes. Tifa smiled.

"No prob." she checked her watch on her wrist. "Ooh, the performance will start in like 10 minutes."

Cloud choked.

"TEN MINTUES!"

"Don't worry," said Tifa calmly, waving a hand idly. "I brought my car so if getting ready took too long, we could use my car than be late for Leon's jig." She grabbed Cloud's wrist abruptly and began leading him outside to her car.

Cloud's life had flashed in front of his eyes; Tifa was driving so fast, He had quickly held himself to prevent himself from throwing up. A rush of relief went through Cloud when Tifa said, "We're at the club."

Cloud immediately got out of the car, awing at how loud the music was heard from even outside. The club had a brilliant lighted sign, Third District blinking through the night. Loud music was vibrating through the walls as Cloud and Tifa struggled through the dancing crowd.

"Your first time in a club, huh Cloud?" said Tifa through the blaring music.

"Yeah!" shouted Cloud. Colorful lights flashed from the ceiling as the music seemed to beat faster as people began to speed their dancing. Cloud looked around.

Where was Leon?

As if in cue, the music screeched to a halt as one spotlight flashed on a woman with a long red ponytail, wearing a hot pink tube top and a black skirt walked up to the stage at the end of the building. A metal pole stood beside her.

"Well, what we've been all waiting for!" she said in the microphone in her hand. "Here's our sexiest dancer in all of Traverse Town: Leon!" The lights dimmed as a different song began to blast out of the enormous stereos beside the stage. A silhouette of someone walked out of the curtains, twirling once around the metal pole. The colorful lights came back to life to show Leon sliding slowly up on the pole, his lips partly opened.

Cloud seemed to have melted.

The music became faster as Leon's speed quickened. He shook his hips in a _provocative_ way, his eyes slightly closed. One hand wandered down to the hem of Leon's shirt, lifting it slowly to show some creamy skin.

Oh God...

It seemed time had stopped as Leon's eyes wandered upon Cloud's face, a smirk plastered on his face.

His hands faltered around the pole, Leon got off the stage slowly, walking towards Cloud. Cloud couldn't believe it.

Was he dreaming that Leon's hands were placed upon his cheek? Was he dreaming that Leon's face was inches away from his?

Cloud hoped not.

Leaning to close the proximity, Cloud felt Leon's warm lips on his. Leon's moved in rhythm with the beat of the music, making Cloud's insides flutter. His hands roamed downwards to Leon's hips to bring him closer, moaning at the bulge that met with his.

Skillful hands went slowly down Cloud's sides, as if they wanted to rememorize every curve and inch of the 18 year old. Cloud's nose seemed to be filled with Leon's scent of human and lust.

It was very addicting...

Cloud was addicted to the brunet; he had realized this the first time his eyes laid on the picture of him. Leon was a drug that Cloud could not get over; a drug that Cloud needed to stay alive, to_ breathe_.

Maybe life wasn't just about books and studying.

Maybe life didn't want you to feel remorse over the past...

That must be why Leon had entered his life, to take the ailing heart of Cloud's.

Fingers wrapped around tufts of brown locks, the kiss becoming more vigorous, more _delicious_. Tongues fought over a battle of dominance as soft moans drowned out the loud and useless music.

After several long moments—it seemed like days to Cloud—they broke apart. Leon smirked down at Cloud's face.

"Let's find somewhere more private..." he whispered as he curled his finger around Cloud's wrist, leading him and shoving him through the dancing crowd. Cloud had to dodge once or twice before being hit in the head by someone's arm, or a beer bottle. Cloud looked back to see Tifa dancing with the same guy from the pharmacy in the cowboy hat. When she met Cloud's eyes, she gave him two thumbs up.

Cloud didn't know where he was going; Leon just stared ahead until they arrived outside from the back of the club. Cloud watched as Leon led him to a red Mustang parked in the parking lot.

"Get in," said Leon calmly as he unlocked the door for Cloud. Cloud obeyed, wondering where he was being taken, but he trusted Leon.

He trusted his other half.

Starting the ignition, Leon looked ahead before giving Cloud a small peck on the lips. Cloud blushed, averting his eyes to the window. Lights passed as Leon drove. When Leon had parked in front of the dorms, Cloud knew instantly.

In silence they got out of the car, inside the dorms, riding the elevator without looking at each other, and unlocking their room.

As soon as they were inside, Leon tackled Cloud to his bed, ravishing him with kisses. Cloud obliged, allowing Leon's tongue to roam in his mouth.

**AN: MWHAHAHAHAHA! The lemon in which I won't post in me if you want the lemon...I don't want to be banned for writing such smutty scenes...**

It went quiet...

They both looked into their eyes, seeing if there was any guilt or shame in them.

None was found.

And they stayed like that, pondering if they should stay away, even if they had become one.

A half meeting his other half... So this was what it felt like to become whole?

To find another to depend on...to cherish them as much as you'd cherish them. To trust them to not break your heart...

Wasn't that love?

Quietly, Leon licked the remains of the pearly white substance on Cloud's, the metallic taste entering his mouth. Loosening his grip around his lover's shoulders, Cloud relaxed, his body and mind fulfilled by Leon. He purred as he felt Leon's tongue, rough yet held such love, on his abdomen. When done, Leon planted a kiss on the blonde's stomach; bringing his lips to Cloud's own swollen and red ones.

This kiss wasn't as desperate as the others—this was the very opposite, describing the after math of their lovemaking.

Sweet and caring...

Edging away from the mess they had made, Cloud came closer to Leon's warm body. A hand smoothed out some wet bangs from Cloud's eyes, caressing his cheek. The arms around Leon's waist tightened. Cloud rested his head on Leon's shoulder, contemplating.

"Leon?" said Cloud.

"Hmmm?"

"What's the leather underwear for?"

Cloud heard Leon choke slightly, a healthy shade of red covering his cheeks. Cloud chuckled, nuzzling his head closer to Leon.

"I don't mind if you wear it...but only for me."

Leon rested his head in Cloud's spikes, the smell of sex and cinnamon filling his nostrils. Then the lullaby of Cloud's soft breathing entered Leon's ear. He looked down; Cloud's lips were slightly parted, his hot breath tickling Leon's neck. Leon shook his head, his own eyes drooping.

After kissing Cloud's forehead, Leon's world went black as Cloud's thoughts were whirling unnoticed by his lover.

So Tifa was right, thought Cloud. Opposites _do_ attract...

And I'm very much attracted to my opposite...

The End...

* * *

SC: Yes, the ending did suck...Oooo...I need pills for this headache!

Cheekon: And that blush covering your face.

SC: ...Shut up...

Alter Ego: FEEDBACK! MUST FEED ME WITH IT! AND WITH COOKIES! X3

SC: Okaaay...

Cheekon: Right...anyways...no lemon to post on but SC will gladly send you it if you email to her...

SC: Yes, and if it sucks, well, I'm only a blushing 13 year old that's turning 14 in less than a month.

Alter Ego: SEPTEMBER 25th! MARK YOUR CALENDARS! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR SC ON HER B-DAY!

SC: SHUT UP!

Cheekon **:tapes both SC's mouth and Alter Ego's mouth:** There...now review you horny readers!


	2. Difference 2: Follow Thy Heart vs Not!

**SC:** Kind of funny...

**Cheekon:** Eh?

**SC:** Well...this One-shot is rather inspired by my favorite weather and drink in which I dance to whenever I hear the words.

**Cheekon:** Rain? And hot chocolate?

**SC:** Yep... –dancing-

**Alter Ego:** You must worship the yaoiness!

**SC and Cheekon:** O.o

**Alter Ego:** X3

**WARNING:** Yeah, so one day I got this flame from this religious-obsessed girl who started bitching about how I don't have any morals because I write yaoi, and that I didn't put a warning up for the first drabble so she was throwing up everywhere on your computer (freak, maybe?).

HELLO?-! By the time you reached the part on how Cloud got all hard from just watching a picture of Leon taking his shirt off should have just given you a clue about the whole yaoi-ness. Sheesh, you'd think I'd actually put a yaoi warning up when people already know I've been writing yaoi since I got on Besides, it's not even the really yaoi once you think about it; it's more on the shounen-ai area. _Anyways_…

Here's a warning for you people who just squirm at the mentioning of two hot guys making out:

THIS CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ACTION, MEANING THERE IS NO GIRL INVOLVED WITH GETTING LAID. ONLY TWO HOT GUYS FROM THE BEST GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED, SO IF YOU'RE INTO THE WHOLE SORA/ KAIRI THING, THEN GET LOST. TRUST ME, I GET AWAY FROM A STORY IF IT INVOLVES THAT KIND OF CRAP.

There, I feel much better.

**Creator:** Who? Oh, me!

**Rating:** Depends on what I'm talking about. They range from Teen to Mature. This one's Teen.

**Genre:** Depends on what I'm talking about. They can be Humor, Romance, or Angst. This one's...well... I think this one has all those genres.

**Category:** Kingdom Hearts

**Type:** One-shots, drabbles

**Summary:** People can be different as Ying and Yang. So what happens when the person you just fell over heels in love was your complete opposite?

**Summary of Difference #2:** SR: Sora just can't help that he follows his heart whenever, whatever. So what happens when his heart begins to tell him how attractive Riku, the boy who doesn't follow his heart, could be?

**Started:** August 19, 2005

**Finished:** I'm embarrassed at how long it took… April 22, 2006 (that was a long time…)

**Beta-ed: **Didn't feel like getting beta-ed at the moment...

_**As Different as Ying and Yang**_

_**Difference #2: Follow Thy Heart vs. Not!**_

Sora absentmindedly stared at the diner at his right as he walked down the pavement, the sun beaming down on the boy who wore the red shirt, gray jacket that was zipped open and with a hood and blue cargo pants. Today was Saturday: a day with no school, no homework, and day that was plain boring to the spiky haired brunette.

He hated when everything was boring. He liked things with zest and originality. His heart had told him that.

The very opposite of a certain boy whom Sora knew.

Riku: three things could describe the white-haired teen with emerald eyes.

1) Aloof

2) Sarcastic

And although Sora wished his heart didn't tell him this, 3) Very attractive.

Sora sighed.

"Maybe I could kill some time in this diner," said Sora, walking up to the building with the sign, _Paopu Diner_, blinking in yellow lights. The door bell hanging on the door chimed, signaling someone in the diner that Sora was coming in. And someone did look up with their emerald eyes.

Sora stared.

And Riku stared back.

Sora blinked. Was Riku really wearing the Paopu Diner uniform: an apron with a star-shaped fruit on the front, PAOPU DINER in big yellow letters underneath it, over a white short sleeved button downed shirt and jeans?

And was Riku standing there in the diner, a pad in hand, behind the silver top counter with red stools to match?

Or was Sora just imagining?

His heart told him he wasn't.

"Can I take your order or do you just want to stand in the way?" asked Riku coldly, not in the mood for silly people just staring at him because he worked at the diner.

He _did_ need money for himself.

Sora scrambled to a stool by the counter, flustered. He quickly grabbed a menu to hide the blush that was covering his face. A white brow quirked up.

"Can I take your order?" repeated Riku irritably. Sora slowly glanced up.

"Riku?"

"Who do you think it is, you dork?" snapped Riku. Sora averted his eyes, feeling very stupid.

Of course, wasn't it normal for the white haired seventeen year-old to have a job?

And wasn't it normal that Sora's heart was beating faster than ever?

Well, if he was attracted to Riku, it was.

"Um…" began Sora, looking over the menu again until he decided what he wanted. "A double cheeseburger, skip the onions, with fries and a Sprite."

The brunette heard the scratching of a pen as Riku wrote down on his pad.

"Anything else?" asked Riku.

"Not at the moment…"

"Whatever," and with that, Riku turned around to rip the orders from the pad and gave them to the cook. Sora twiddled with the salt shaker on the counter, looking up with curious blue eyes at what his crush was doing.

Riku was leaning against the counter, hands resting his head, rolling his eyes once or twice. Riku sighed, checking the clock that was on the far corner of the diner.

_10 more minutes 'till hell is over…_

Maybe it was wise to make conversation…

"So… how long have you been working here, Riku?" Sora asked timidly. Riku whirled his head towards Sora, gave him a grimace, and then shrugged.

"Two months," was Riku's monotonous reply. Sora set the salt shaker aside and leaned closer to Riku's face.

"You like working here?"

"If you mean getting stared at from every person who goes to school with me then taking their orders, then, no."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that..."

"Bleh."

Riku turned around so his back was leaning against the counter, his elbows beside his sides.

"I'm just not use to seeing the most popular guy at school working..." said Sora. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I can tell… I'm not that different from everybody else, you know."

"But you are!" exclaimed Sora. "All the girls at the school want to date you and everyone wants to be your friend!"

"You think I'd _like_ to know that all the girls want to date me?"

Riku was now glaring at Sora's face, so close that his breath was mingling with Sora's. Sora blinked, uncertain on what to do. His heart seemed to be ripping out of his chest…

Sora gulped before he said, "I suppose,"

"I don't, Sora." said Riku, never leaving his gaze off the brunette. "I'm not interested in girls at the moment."

Whoa, thought Sora. Did he just confess that he was gay? Or am I just imagining he said that?

"What?"

"I said I'm not interested in girls."

"So you're—er—gay?"

"So?"

Sora blushed. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Dork," he said, taking a step back so the proximity wasn't so much. Sora released a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Why are you so interested in my sexual orientation, anyway? What—you're attracted to me?"

Bull's eye.

Riku smirked at the red on Sora's face, barking in laughter.

Sora pouted.

"I only asked!"

"Here," Riku handed a hot plate with Sora's food on it, still smirking. Sora took it and placed it on the counter, giving Riku an indignant look.

Minutes later, Sora was dabbing his face with a napkin, patting his bulging stomach. Riku blinked at the empty plate in front of Sora.

"Damn, you have a bottomless pit for a stomach," stated Riku, sliding the plate away from Sora. The brunette blushed.

"I-I was hungry…"

"I can tell," Riku chuckled.

"So," began Sora, leaning on the counter, resting his head in his hands. "When's your birthday?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I just want to get to know you…"

"It's because you like me, huh?" asked Riku, smirking. Sora blushed again.

"When's your birthday?" repeated Sora again, hoping to avoid the question.

"February 15th." answered Riku. Sora nodded.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

Riku eyed Sora suspiciously. "What are you, a stalker?"

Sora shook his head, blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"N-no! I'm only asking!"

"Uh-huh," said Riku, sounding unconvinced. "Green."

"I'm more of a blue or red person…" said Sora, leaning forward. "Hobbies?"

"Killing annoying people like you."

Riku looked at Sora's petrified face and snickered.

"I'm kidding…" chuckled Riku, waving a hand idly. "Sheesh," he added when he saw Sora's lower lip stick out and glared at him, "It was only a joke."

"But, it wasn't funny!" exclaimed Sora.

"To me, it was."

Riku chuckled as Sora narrowed his blue eyes and averted them to the clock. It read 4:59.

"When's your shift over?" asked Sora, turning to face Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and went to the back of the diner, leaving Sora to frown.

"I was only trying to make things seem more comfortable…" mumbled Sora, as he scratched the back of his head. His blue eyes wandered to the window, seeing drops of rain hit it. Sora smiled.

Sora's heart leaped. It was raining, the perfect thing to happen on such a boring day.

"Hey?"

Sora whirled around in his chair to face Riku, who was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with jeans, put on a black jacket. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora's dazed façade.

"Moron, what are you so happy about?" asked Riku, stepping out of the counter.

"It's raining!"

"I can see that…" growled the white-haired teen, grimacing at the sight of water on the window. "It's pouring…"

"You sound angry?" stated Sora, tilting his head to the side. He followed Riku out to the door, his smile widening when his feet plummeted in a puddle. Riku sneered.

"I am, dammit! I hate the rain!"

"Meanie."

"Dumbass."

"Grumpy."

"Loser."

"Butt Monkey."

"'Butt Monkey?' What the hell is that?"

"I don't know…" muttered Sora, taking another jump in the next puddle. Riku took a step back, afraid to get wet. He was too stubborn to listen to his mother, who told him it was going to rain so he should bring an umbrella.

But _noooo_... Riku had to be a smartass to not take one.

So now Riku had to get wet. With a very cute brunette who took another leap, splashing water on his clothes.

A smile crept on his lips.

Sora blinked.

Was Riku staring at him and _smiling_?

"Riku?" said Sora, waving his hand in front of the older boy's face.

"E-eh?" stuttered Riku.

"Staring isn't polite, you know."

"Being annoying isn't polite either, you know."

"Hmph!" Sora began walking up the sidewalk, turning to glance that Riku who was following him. He quietly laughed to himself.

Riku's beautiful white hair matted his scowled face, it had made the brunette laugh. Sora held his arms out to his sides, tilting his head back to let the rain splash his adorable face.

This made Riku's scowl to disperse and to let a smile appear. And it made the seventeen year old's arm snake around Sora's waist, making him yelp in surprise.

"Riku!"

Riku nuzzled his head in the crook of Sora's shoulder, inhaling the aroma of rain and green apples. Sora turned around so he faced Riku's flushed face.

"S-sorry…" stuttered Riku. "I didn't mean to—"

But he was clumsily cut off when his lips touched Sora's own. Emerald eyes widened for a moment then narrowed until they closed, deepening the kiss. Rain fluttered in Sora's eyelashes, making him close his own surprised eyes.

Sora was _kissing_ Riku…

And Riku was kissing Sora _back_…

The only sounds around the two boys were the muffled moans and the pitter-patter of rain against the pavement as they commenced into another kiss.

Instinctively, the brunette wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, bringing his drenched body closer to the white-haired male.

Hands dove into brown spikes and silky white hair. Tongues fought inside hot mouths, allowing particles of saliva to drip down to their chins. But something triggered Riku from this blissful state.

What was wrong with him? Why was he luring this innocent boy to do this? All of Riku's previous relationships had gone down the drain, like the rain-water hitting the sidewalks swirling to the nearest gutter.

He abruptly let Sora go. He couldn't bear to see the pained and confused look on him. He turned around, and quickly ran. This wasn't supposed to happen… He had to run away, run from this damned problem of his…

Why couldn't he just follow his heart? Why couldn't he just let someone in? Why? WHY?

Riku wiped his face as he ran home, far from Sora's loneliness.

This wasn't supposed to happen…

- -

_**It's so easy  
To think about love,  
To talk about love,  
To wish for love.  
But it's not always so easy  
to recognize love  
even when we hold it in our hands…**_

_**- -**_

Monday.

How effing _boring_!

Sora gazed sadly at the droplets of water sliding down against the window of the café. He blew some of the steam coming from his mug of hot chocolate to just keep him self occupied.

Today at school Riku hadn't even acknowledged him all day; just passing him by without a glance or word. It had infuriated Sora at first, but then he could understand.

Sora was a bad kisser. That was the reason.

His eyes stung from staring at the window without blinking, so he closed his eyes. But a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it with his jean jacket sleeve. How stupid could he get, crying in public? He looked around; only a big man reading a newspaper at the far corner of the café and the girl idly reading a _Seventeen_ magazine at the counter were the only ones in the building.

Sora sighed. He commenced to kicking his feet under the table booth, looking for anything interesting around the place.

The big man looked mean and ugly and fat, so Sora's eyes looked away from him. The green walls of the Green Requiem Café looked plain and boring, thought Sora. He turned his attention to the girl up in the front. She wasn't there, must've gone to the back to check on something. Or she was just so bored and left. Nah, she can't do that; who would watch the shop?

The brunette turned back to watch the rain from inside. He would be out there if he hadn't gotten sick the last time he went out in the rain. It was the same day when Riku had kissed him… and ran off as soon as that. Two days have passed.

A pang was in his heart. He prohibited a tear from falling from his eye.

He probably _was_ a bad kisser.

He was still deep in his thoughts, when he heard the bell at the door jingle. The sound reminded him back at the diner…

Sora looked up to see if anyone interesting came in, and froze.

There, standing there and shaking off his wet umbrella and placing it aside next to the door, wearing a khaki jacket over a plain white shirt and light jeans, Riku was walking over to the counter, waiting for the waitress.

Sora turned around, trying to manage his beating heart from bursting through his ribcage. Why hadn't anyone else come in? Sora would have even preferred Selphie, the most hyper person at school, would have even managed her incessant screams of happiness or her unimaginable times of tackling people. But it had to be Riku… It just _had_ to be him…

From the corner of his eye, Sora could see Riku was walking straight over to his direction. _Don't see me_, thought Sora in his head continuously. _Don't see me. I want to be invisible. Don't look at me._

But he had seen him. "Sora?"

The brunette felt the world around him crashing down on his shoulders. He slowly turned, and automatically made a smile appear on his face. "Hey… Didn't know you were here 'til you called my name."

Riku raised one white eyebrow. Was it just him, or did Sora seem fake? "Ah," Without even asking if he minded, Riku took a seat across from Sora, sliding in and placing his own cup of hot chocolate and some donuts in front of him. He pushed the donuts towards the younger boy. "Want one?"

Sora couldn't help that his mouth was watering with just the smell of the delicious pastries filling his nose, but still. He was very upset with Riku. He was only acting kind because no one from school was here.

Riku eyed the boy suspiciously and drank his drink in silence. Was he still mad? Of course, said a voice in the back of his head. You _did_ leave him in the rain all alone. And just when he thought you liked him…

Riku licked his lips and finally said, "So, school was okay, huh?"

Silence.

Sora continued to ignore Riku, placing his chin in his palm, sipping on his chocolate before it went cold. For awhile, the only sounds around them were the pitter-patter of the rain and the sound of the old man getting up to leave. From the window, Sora watched as the man ran in the rain to get to his old Mercedes. He drove off in seconds. They were alone with the girl still out in the back.

Riku couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed his mug against the table. It made Sora jump in surprise. "What the hell is your problem?-!"

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku. "What do you mean what's my problem? What's yours?"

"My problem is you!" Riku's voice was rising in volume. "You're ignoring me like I don't exist!"

"See how it feels, Riku?" hissed Sora, setting his cup down hard enough that some of the hot liquid stained the table. "See how it's like to feel the one you really like is thinking you don't even live in the same world as you do! I can't believe you!" He hated that he was doing it, but, nonetheless, he was crying. Huge hot tears rolled down his face. "S-see how it feels—" And before any of them knew it, Sora was bawling, covering his face with his hands.

Riku stood speechless, unable to move. The older boy didn't know what to do—it was his fault _again_. He made another person cry because of the stupid shit he always did to them. Watching the brunette cry had made some heartstrings come undone inside of the seventeen year old.

His hands trembled beside him, shaking with every effort to decide on what to do. Couldn't take it any longer.

Sora felt sudden warmth all around, looking up (although his vision was blurry) to realize that Riku's cheek was right next to his wet one. He squirmed for a moment in the older boy's arm, knowing he couldn't surpass his hold or the many emotions and thoughts telling him to give in, until his sobs quieted down to mere hiccups. Felt the brush of Riku's lips upon his tear-streaked flesh.

"I'm so sorry…"

Riku's hands raised the younger boy's face to stare at his emerald orbs, searching for some rather good explanations for his peculiar behavior when he pressed his lips against Sora's unwarned mouth.

The kiss, lust-revved, but sweet and passionate, leaving both of them as breathless as ever, initiated with no remark or signal, ended as quickly as it began. Sora's eyes had barely closed when the magic disappeared, the disappointment rising up to his face in a quick blush. Riku had his head down, white bangs obscuring the expressions all coming up to show how he felt about everything, what he just _did_.

He coughed, reaching inside his pocket to pull out a ten dollar bill next to the batch of cold, uneaten donuts. "I'll see you later…"

He almost managed to escape any accusations when he called him back. His hand stopped mid-air of grabbing the umbrella idly leaning against the entrance.

It was now or never. He didn't care if someone in the café heard him, though no one was in sight because the waitress had vanished beyond the counter again to mind her own business.

"I love you, Sora." And he fled, a coward entering a cold, rainy world, with no purpose anymore now that he just (_finally!_) confessed his inner fears.

So what would happen now…?

- -

Wednesday.

"_Grey skies clouding up the things  
We used to see  
With wide eyes maybe everything  
Was meant to be this way  
Will it ever change  
Or are we stuck here on our own?_

"_It's all gone gre-ey  
It's all gone gre-ey!"_

He was oblivious to the outside activity around him as he retrieved his binder from his locker and stuffing his other books in the metal container.

Everyone stared at the teenager wearing the black shirt with a yellow X next to the white word "Yellowcard", the violin-bashing rock band, and jeans, and black Chucks dirtied by the mud from the rain pouring this morning; the girls giggled at watching him just bobbing his head slightly to the rhythm.

"_I found telling you the truth the hardest thing  
To get out I know it wasn't you  
That made me feel this way  
Will it ever change  
Or are we stuck here on our own?"_

He hardly felt the tap on his shoulder, but he turned, only to get a crash course of having his head bang against the locker doors and his lip almost bruised.

Eyes wide, he saw Sora's face before him, kissing him roughly but simultaneously with love so close to perfect. His headphones fell past his ears and landing on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the lithe waist.

Sora licked his lips he as smiled when he let go, looking very satisfied. "Hey…"

Riku returned the greeting with a panting "Yo…"

Sora giggled. "Sorry about slamming your head on the locker. I was just so anxious to remind you about what you did to me back at the café the other day."

Something in the back of Riku's head throbbed. "Where were you yesterday?"

The brunette gave him an apologetic pout. His arms now rested loosely on the white-haired male's shoulders. "Sick. _Again_. After you told me how you felt, I wanted to run after you, but I didn't know how fast of a runner you were until I finally realized I was running for half an hour for no apparent reason. I guess… I wanted to _think_…"

Riku sighed. "I've missed you so much…"

"Me too."

An unsettling feeling in his stomach fluttered. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

Sora let out a small laugh before saying, "What do you think that kiss was _for_?"

Riku smirked. Sora had missed the old smirking Riku, but then, yet again, he was becoming quite attached to the more emotional side of the male. His heart was fluttering in his rib cage again.

Riku nuzzled his nose against Sora's shoulder. "It's never been like this for me before."

Sora sighed in gratification that Riku liked his answer. He listened carefully as Riku continued. "I just… I'm a dork whenever it comes to relationships; seems I don't have the commitment. But, with you, Sora, I can't think I've never fallen over someone so… different…"

"_Different_?" Sora echoed, sounding confused.

"Yeah." Riku looked up and planted another kiss on the boy's lips. "Haven't met anyone so open into knowing me or letting me know them. You still tried when I wished I could avoid all your silly questions. That's what I like about you…"

"Wanna like me even more?" Sora beamed when he proposed his question.

Riku's eyebrows arched. "Sure…"

"Spend detention with me after school today."

And they both laughed into hysterics as a teacher came into view. Let's just say they ignored the fact that they had only five minutes between the change of classes and the lack of people in the hallways as they indulged into their own conversation.

Besides, detention was filled with knowing more about each other every time the teacher left to do some errand.

S: _Boys_  
R: _Ugly… except for you_

S: _School_  
R: _Sucks_

S: _Girls_  
R: _Bitches_

S: _House_  
R: _Apartment_

S: _D.O.B's October 22nd, Libra  
_R: _D.O.B's February 15th, Aquarius_

S: _Did you know Libras and Aquarius' are meant for each other?  
_R: _Nope, don't believe in horoscopes. But I believe in you and this—_

Another session of hands going up shirts, and steamy kisses and bites,

S: _Crazy Mom_  
R: _Crazy Mom_

S: _Divorced Dad_  
R: _Dead Dad_

Teacher comes in and hands them another packet of worksheets to finish before three thirty. Convo continues when the old lady leaves again,

S: _I'm sorry about your dad.  
_R: _Nah, he wasn't much of a fatherly figure to begin with. Drunk too much. Pissed Mom too much _

S: _No siblings  
_R: _One sister in college. Annoying bitch_

S: _Yellowcard  
_R: _Best fucking band ever_

Listening to their favorite songs from the latest CD: _Rough Landing, Holly_ and _Grey_,

S: _Soccer  
_R: _Football_

S: _Goofball  
_R: _Rebel_

S: _Riku  
_R: _Sora_

Hand skimming up right jean-clad thigh,

S: _Love  
_R: _Love_

- -

Thursday.

Pouring out, skies grey, and they don't even mind because they're in Riku's car, eating donuts and drinking hot cocoa. They cuddled in each other's arms in the backseat, Yellowcard whispering through the stereo up front.

"…_Flyin' along and I  
Feel like I don't belong and I  
Can't tell right from the wrong and why  
Have I been here so long?"_

Serious making out, more conversation, laughing off how people looked at them as they walked around the school hand in hand or molesting each other on the lockers. Twice they had to be separated in sixth period because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, more making out sessions. Nothing beyond taking articles of clothing or going "all the way". A lot of romantic moments and sparks.

"_What if I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
What if I wanted you here right now"_

"Love you to bits."

Hands coaxing. Lips touching. Hearts blending. Some words unsaid but understood.

"I love you."

Just another day.

"Love you, too."

"_Flyin' along and I  
Feel like I don't belong and I  
Can't tell right from the wrong and why  
Have I been here so long  
I don't belong  
I don't belong  
I've been here too long  
Too long…"_

Hope it never ends. Truly, madly, deeply.

Fin…

- -

**SC:** Phew, that took me ages to come up with a good ending. I hope it was good. Riku was such a bastard in the beginning, but, all in all, Sora and he got together.

**Alter Ego:** I wanna cup of hot cocoa now… -tries to go to the kitchen only to find Sora and Riku finding another way to make the dining table useful-

**SC:** What the EFF?-!

**Alter Ego:** …Okay…

**SC:** -hollers in the kitchen- You rabbit fuckers need to clean up after yourselves! MY BED IS STILL TAINTED WITH YOUR MOLESTING WAYS!

**Feedback:** I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so I'm going to have to force you guys to give me something or I'll have to have Kairi be Sora's main affection in SC's works… No one wants that, do they?

**Sora and Riku:** HELL, NO!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that I don't own the lyrics to the song Grey or City of Devils by Yellowcard, so don't ask if they're mine. I disclaim them. Now go review!


End file.
